


Equinox

by merelyans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyans/pseuds/merelyans
Summary: Oikawa doesn't care much for the lesser gods, but maybe, just maybe, someone can change his mind.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	Equinox

Oikawa’s finger traces the rim of his glass, green smoke curling out and over the top. There’s a nymph to his left, basically crawling over the counter to grab his attention, her dress low cut and absolutely gorgeous on her body, flowing with the water she’s made of, but Oikawa stares into the swirl of his usual drink. It’s not that kind of night, and he’s not that kind of guy.

“You not gonna drink that, baby?” The nymph fawns over him, leaning on her hand with a sultry smile. “I’d pay a pretty drachma to get you any drink you _do_ like.”

“Is that so?” Oikawa raises the glass with his hand, swishing it around before downing half of it in a quick sip. He coughs, the smoke unfurling from his nostrils as he speaks. “Well, I’m quite fond of a Styx on the rocks,” He gives a small cheer of his glass, lazily leaning on his elbow as he sips at the remains. “Contrary to my lack of, you know, downing this one like I normally do.”

“Ah, well, I’d have pegged you as a Soul Reaper kinda guy,” She grins, lifting the glass to his lips with her index finger. “You just have that kinda aura. Great drink, guess it’s named after the man himself.”

“So I’ve been told,” He snorts into his cup and finishes the rest, zeroing in on the Muses playing in the corner of the smoky, dim room. “But I gotta admit, I’m not my brother, sweet nymph, I’m not so easy to get into bed.”

Her drink shoots out of her nostrils as she cackles loudly, spraying the counter with a slew of bright blue fluid. She covers her nose and blows into her napkin, looks at Oikawa’s face, and bursts out into laughter all over again. Her eyes sparkle with joyful tears, and she waves her hand in front of her reddening face to fan it off.

“And here I was thinkin’ you just looked a little lonely,” She giggles into her cup. “I’m not looking to bed a god, silly, I don’t want a target on my back. Besides, I know the rumors,” She gives him a knowing look and a small sigh, as if lamenting what never was. “You’re not a nymph kinda guy, are ya, darling?”

The corners of Oikawa’s lips twitch upwards in amusement, and he sits back in his seat, propping himself up even more on his elbow. He gives a small laugh into his palm, half out of shock that a mere nymph would have the audacity to gossip about the gods, half out of how it’s the sheer, raw truth.

“You got me there, nymph,” He chuckles, setting his glass back down on the counter, waving over the satyr bartender for another order. “But you amuse me with your gossip. Here, how about I treat you to a drink, and in return you can tell me everything juicy you’ve heard about my precious family.”

“Sounds like a deal to me, bucko,” She laughs heartily, slamming her hand down on the counter. “Name’s Saeko, water nymph, pleasure to meet you, Hades.”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” The words fall from his lips, silky and tired. 

Usually he doesn’t talk to the nymphs here, but maybe tonight will be different. He’ll indulge in the gossip of the creatures, get one, two, maybe three more drinks, and then go home before he has to get up and do his daily chores. 

The nymph carries on about how Kenma cursed some poor weaver for challenging his competitive nature and winning, how Akaashi partially turns to seafoam as his nerves get the best of him around Bokuto, a war god, and going into great detail about how a whole bunch of new gods were recently gifted divine power. Some new moon god, some spring god, some new rainbow god. 

Oikawa’s never cared much for the lesser gods, they just get in the way, working under the major gods to make their lives easier. Not to say that he doesn’t respect his fellow gods and the work they do, since he loves his team with his entire heart, but there’s just… no interaction other than business.

Not to mention everyone is terrified to approach a major god, especially those that work directly under them. They know too much, see too much, and fear the wrath of the gods unlike anyone else.

It’s… nice to have a nymph courageous enough to gossip, buy him a drink, and laugh at the expense of his dear family with him. He barely notices the bar door sliding open, the new arrival leaning over the counter just a few seats away.

“So guess what this asshole says to me!” Saeko giggles over her drink, face flushed in anger. 

“I swear, if he said something about your dress-”

“It was about the dress!” She motions down to her outfit, and Oikawa gasps.

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!” 

“Yes!” She nods, putting her drink down. “And he says, he says, ‘I thought water nymphs were supposed to be pure’.” 

She scoffs, and Oikawa shakes his head in horror, grabbing Saeko’s hands. “If you need someone to smite him, I’ll do it. I will feed him to my dog, oh my gods, what’s his name?” He fumbles for a napkin, looking around for a pen. “I’ll fucking smite him.”

“Abusing your power, are you?” A voice asks next to him, and Oikawa rolls his eyes before spinning around in his chair. 

“You know what? If Ukai can smite someone down for talking shit about his nightly habits, I can smite a bitch calling perfectly perfect nymphs slutty.”

He looks up into the man’s eyes.

And it might be the embarrassing truth that he is abusing his power, or maybe the fact that he’s on his third mix of Styx and nectar of the night, but his face goes bright red at the pure _beauty_ in front of him.

Ashen hair that seems to sparkle in the light, soft brown eyes as rich as the earth itself, a beauty mark near his eye that rivals Akaashi or Kiyoko in all their love god beauty. White button down with the top few buttons undone, showing off a thin but carefully sculpted chest. Fuck, if Saeko said he wasn’t a nymph kind of guy, this is the exact reason why.

“I, uh, oh,” Oikawa stumbles over his words, Saeko snickering behind him. “Hi.”

The man smiles, and if Oikawa doesn’t ascend to Elysium right then and there…

“Hello, Oikawa,” The man takes a seat. “I can call you that, right?”

It’s gutsy, calling a god by their given name. But he literally can’t find a reason to care, his name just dripping in wonderful nectar as they spill from the man’s lips. If he calls him Tooru, he might just have to drag himself out of Tartarus and back again.

“I don’t cmind,” He fumbles while trying to say 'care' and 'mind', and the man cocks an eyebrow before a smile starts to trace his lips. “I mean, yes. Sure. Saeko,” He looks over his shoulder, just to avoid looking at the man's reaction to his stupidity. “You can call me Oikawa, too. Fuck, you’re my new best friend and I love you.”

“I’ll drink to that, babe,” She winks, cheering him with her drink. “Although, I’ve been wondering when I would meet _you.”_

Her eyes land on the man, who gives a small wave in response. The bartender pours him a drink, bowing his head in a sort of respect that Oikawa hadn’t been given. He tries to place the man’s face, but he would have remembered someone so beautiful. Hell, his first meeting with a lot of different gorgeous gods have been permanently imprinted into the front of his mind.

“Here you are, Sir, hope you enjoy,” The satyr bows his head, looks at Oikawa, and fills his own glass with what’s left in the shaker in front of him.

“So, Oikawa,” The man speaks into his drink, eyes watching from above the rim. “I missed you at the meeting recently. Living up to that whole Hades-operates-alone thing?”

Saeko gives a little laugh behind him and leaves a napkin with her number under his drink, slinking off with a kiss blown from her wiggling fingers and a shake of her head as if to say 'shit man, you're screwed. Have fun!'

“Well,” Oikawa leans on his arm, trying to sit up straight as he does so. “I was busy with my souls. You know. Sorting them. Judging them.”

“I thought you had a panel that judged them for you?” He asks, setting his drink down. 

“I do,” Oikawa says dumbly before coughing a little as the words get caught in his throat. “I oversee it.”

“I’d like to see that one day,” The man smiles, his leg accidentally bumping against Oikawa’s. Oikawa makes a small surprised groan, and the man smiles. “Sugawara.”

“What?” Oikawa flatly asks, looking up from Saeko’s number, shoving the napkin into his pocket.

“My name,” The man laughs. “Sugawara. Or Suga. I'd _really_ like it if you called me Suga.”

“Oh,” Oikawa says, trying to bury himself in his final drink before he can embarrass himself further. “That’s a pretty name.”

Suga blows air out of his nose, and Oikawa nearly chokes on the nectar. Shit, is he fucking this all up? He's probably being too weird, since he only ever talks to Thanatos, but Iwaizumi barely gives him proper social practice. And wailing souls begging to return to their families aren't much of an upgrade, either.

“You think?” Suga leans on his elbow, looking up at Oikawa with a sort of innocent look that just screams for Oikawa not to trust it. His leg bumps against Oikawa’s again, the action feeling a little less accidental. “Well, I think yours is pretty, too. Like the River Styx itself.”

“I could, uh, show you sometime,” Oikawa tries to gain confidence, and Suga tilts his head. “You said you wanted to see it someday. Maybe I could… show you.”

Suga takes another long sip, and Oikawa almost tries to eat his words. Save it, Oikawa, save it or else the pretty man will hate you forever and oh my gods when was the last time you were this hopelessly infatuated with someone. Save it. You're king of the underworld, you can talk to one pretty man.

“Unless you don’t wanna-”

“I would,” Suga sets his drink down, making eye contact with Oikawa as he swipes his tongue across his upper lip to clean it free of the salt from the rim. “Like to see it, I mean.”

Oikawa’s stomach starts to squeeze itself, a pleasant sort of squeeze that slowly starts to take over his core. Suga brushes his leg against Oikawa’s as he continues to finish his drink, acting as innocent as the first bloom of the season.

It starts to become more apparent the more Oikawa looks at him, that this is no mere citizen of Olympus. Before him is a god, just as he, his eyes containing all the riches of the earth, hair sparkling like an out of season snow. He smells like fresh cut flowers blowing in the breeze, sipping on pomegranate nectar like he knows what his lips will taste like afterwards. Like he knows he’ll never escape the underworld once he’s gotten his fill.

He’s the life of spring itself, warm and nourishing, but wild and unchained. A fierce breeze, a cold rainstorm. Equally the grey of the clouds in the dewey air and the vibrance of the earth’s graceful soil. 

His smile alone is the sobering sun that melts the snow, and his eyes look on in the simple, animalistic emergence. 

“Persephone,” Oikawa mutters, sobering up as he remembers Saeko’s gossip about the new gods. 

Suga’s lips crack into a smile, and he sits up after having been addressed. His hands run down his own thighs, Oikawa following the motion before trailing back up to Suga’s face.

“Hades,” He greets, something flickering behind his eyes. His legs brush up against him again, eyes never leaving Oikawa’s, a fresh desire toying with him. Another smile, and Oikawa knows he’s done for, desperately hanging onto every word as his very being begs to get to know the beauty before him. “How about you take me away?”


End file.
